My Serious Valentine
by Lou Buggins
Summary: A cute, fluffy little drabble taking place after the events in the episode, "My Funny Valentines."


**Author's Notes: So I promised my readers in the latest College Drabble that I would try and come up with something special for Valentine's Day. This is set right after the events in the episode, My Funny Valentines, so since it is not about them in college, I decided to publish it as a separate story. I apologize in advance for the slightly suggestive ending. I in no way condone 4th graders to participate in anything other than holding hands and maybe a quick kiss on the cheek (with the** **exception of T.J. and Spinelli in the episode "The Experiment." That was adorable.) The ending to this story just kind of popped into my head, and I found it too funny to ignore. Please, do not take it seriously. Last thing I want is a bunch of angry reviews about how "inappropriate" this drabble is. It's not, I promise you. As always, please Read and Review! Anyway, enough of my chatter. Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

* * *

T.J. ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He ran straight down 3rd Street, and then turned down 5th Street. He ran straight to his house, into the backyard, and climbed up the latter to his tree house. Quickly, he closed off the entrance and shut the window. He scampered to the farthest corner away from the window and sat in a fettle position, catching his breath and listening for the potential sounds of danger that was the angry crowd of 3rd Street girls.

After hearing nothing but the sounds of cars passing by and birds chirping in the trees, T.J. was beginning to think he was in the clear. Then, out of nowhere, he heard the sound of his backdoor open and shut. At first, he thought it was his mom coming to check on him, but then he heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps followed by the slight shaking of the tree house as someone climbed up the latter. His mom never tried to come into his tree house and those footsteps could only belong to one person. T.J. frantically looked for an escape route, but he was soon stopped by the loud banging on the tree house door. He stood petrified as the door suddenly popped open and a short, black-haired and tanned-skinned girl climbed up through the opening.

"There you are!" The girl exclaimed, anger lacing her voice.

"Please, Spin! I'm sorry! Really I am!" T.J. tried his best to plead with her as he backed away from her.

"Don't Spin me, Detweiler! You know I don't by your sweet talkin'!" She said as she slowly approached him.

T.J. back away as far as he could, until she had him right up against the wooden wall. Knowing there was no way out of this one, he decided to accept his fate with honor. "Alright, Spinelli, you win! Do whatever you want to me, but before you do, let me just say that although all the other cards I made were joke cards, yours was the only one I took seriously."

Spinelli stopped just inches away from him, her fist still hanging in the air, ready to swing. "What'd you say?"

T.J. opened one eye to examine her face. Finding his opportunity, he uncovered his face and looked sweetly at the young female. "Why my dear Spinelli, I only said that out of all the silly, whompy cards I made, yours was the one I made right from the heart. Sincerely and truly!"

Spinelli narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying!"

"No! Honest! Pull it out and look!" He begged.

She hesitated for a moment, then cautiously she set her fist down and pulled out a waded up piece of pink paper. She unfolded it, and then began to read the scribbled words aloud. "To my dearest Spinelli, I know I said I wouldn't be making Valentine's this year, and I still stand by my reasons, but I just didn't have it in me to not give at least one real Valentine to my best friend. You're the first string on my team, Spin! Sincerely yours, T.J. Detweiler." By the time she reached the ending, she had completely relaxed. "Wow Teej, so you mean you really did make a special card just for me?" She asked hopefully.

T.J. mentally sighed with relief. "Of course I did, Spin! There's no way I'd give a prank valentine to you! You're my best friend!" He gave her a smile, which she gratefully returned.

"Oh well shucks, Teej, I don't know what to say." She said, uncharacteristically bashful.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" He assured her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's just try and keep this between you and me, okay? Last thing I need is to give these girls another reason to hate me."

"Haha! Okay, you got it Teej! It will be our little secret!" She whispered the last part as she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn as red as a tomato. "Just like our little 'talk' after the experiment."

Only one thing was certain to T.J. after that, from that day on, every Valentine's Day he was going to make Spinelli's card by hand, but next time only hers.


End file.
